


[Podfic] be special

by ofjustimagine



Series: [podfic] i wanna hold your hand [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017 World Juniors, Animal Transformation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Superpowers, Team Canada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 03:45:38, mp3, m4b, and streaming formats.Author's summary:When Dylan got sent down from Arizona to Erie, Mat sent a text. The text said,gold? Gold.Mat talks a lot, but he also knows when you gotta make something land.





	[Podfic] be special

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [be special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437558) by [electrumqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrumqueen/pseuds/electrumqueen). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2rLEqC0)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/2sKZFFp)  


#### Reader's Notes:

So, the Seattle Thunderbirds are my hometown team. (don’t stalk me plz.) And as a consequence of cheap and super accessible games, I fell love with the whole stupid squad hard and fast. I have a lot of feelings about every player (ask me how much I know about everyone’s warmup rituals!), but fandom only cares about Mat, and I’ll take what I can get. I love this Mat and this Thomas and this version of their time and emotions at WJC17, and I hope I’ve done them justice.  
  
Thank you to electrumqueen for having blanket permission, and thanks to paraka for hosting. Thanks to Hockey Canada for [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okNvC1UQtS4) of the team saying their own names. Go check out the [other podfics in this series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/738537)! frecklebomb, lottieanna, and I have most of it done! As always, sorry about the French. Don't come and fight me about Portland or Everett; they're all good kids, Brent. Do come yell at me if you're stuck in juniors hell too. ♥


End file.
